For The Sake of Music
by xXxLocoAndLuvinItxXx
Summary: AU. Randy Orton is a small time guitarist getting his first shot at superstardom in meeting top music executive Hunter Helmsley. He gets chosen to play for an uprising new band, Dysfunction.


**For The Sake Of Music**

**Rating: **T for mild cursing and adult themes

**Summary: **AU. Randy Orton is a small time guitarist getting his first shot at superstardom in meeting top music executive Hunter Helmsley. He gets chosen to play for an uprising new band, Dysfunction.

**Genre: **Romance/ Drama

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of this story, and the song Borrowed Time from Cueshe.

* * *

Randy Orton had one dream and one dream only: to become the greatest guitarist in the world. Some dream, huh? 

He knew it wouldn't happen. It was too big of a dream. There he was, stuck in his small, crammed apartment in his hometown of St. Louis, working night shift as the entertainment in Benoit's Tavern just to continue college. Pretty pathetic.

He dreamt that someday he'd be on top of the world, guitar at hand as he shares to the world his music, the crowd cheering him on…

"Randy, Randy!" He would hear them chant, before the chorus of rock fans deepened to a masculine voice.

"Randy! Orton, wake up!" the bartender, Chris Benoit, said, shaking him vigorously. Randy jolted up from his slumber. Eyes adjusting to the dark, damp area that is Benoit's Tavern, and the people staring at him impatiently, he looked back at the muscular bartender behind the cheap wooden counter. Being in his late 30's, Chris was in great shape, seen from the jovial sparkle seen in his blue eyes, and the healthy glow of his ruffled hazelnut brown hair.

"Sorry, Chris." He mumbled, shaking his head. Chris, cleaning an empty champagne glass, nudged him forward to the stage.

"You're up." He said, gesturing to the stage. The young man flashed him a strained smile, before making his way up the stage, carrying his trusty guitar. Sitting at the stool, he adjusted it and began strumming the strings with his guitar pick to a familiar tune.

_Every fight needs mending  
Every start has an end  
Like the sunrise and the sunset  
That's just how it is _

He sings in his deep voice, playing his guitar skillfully. The crowd begins to lighten up from the gloomy atmosphere of the bar, eagerly listening to his rendition of Borrowed Time.

_Love on borrowed time  
Will never be yours nor mine  
I need you like you need me  
The way we ought to be_

Unbeknownst to him, a certain talent scout, Hunter Helmsley, was one of the crowd listening to him. Very impressed, he was as he continues to look on to the young man onstage.

_Oh, it's good to be true,  
If our hope and dream come true  
Wish that I had more  
Of this borrowed time  
If only it would last a lifetime_

A smile played upon Hunter's lips as he shot a knowing glance to his companions, Richard Flair and Dave Batista. The two seem to understand him and gave a nod of approval.

Randy ended the song before standing up and going down the stage, only to meet the crowd's placid applause. He smirks confidently, exiting the stage self-assuredly. Hearing applause behind him, Randy turned around to see Hunter smiling at him and clapping him heartily in the back.

"You got talent, kid." He said authoritatively, his gray eyes studying the young man in front of him. Sturdily built, Randy stood confidently, further adding to his macho posture. Arrogance gleamed from his dark blue eyes.

"Yah, I'm fully aware of that." He replied, before turning to leave. Hunter grabbed his shoulder and turned him around to face him.

"Forgive me for not introducing myself. My name is Hunter Helmsley, I own TitanMusic Inc. and I must say, you're quite a musician." He said. Sporting his trademark smirk, Randy raised his eyebrow in interest.

"So you're talking business." He said casually, leaning on the bar table and ordering a shot of tequila from the bartender. Chris handed him a glass and he took a drink from it. Hunter scowled and looked at his watch impatiently.

"Yes, now kid, you're talking to the guy who's gonna make you a star." He replied and ordered one of his own. Taking a sip, he handed his calling card to Randy.

"Call me when you can think, since obviously your head is way up your ass." With that, he left Orton contemplating on what he had said.

"What'd he say?" Benoit inquired, refilling his glass. Orton shrugged.

"I dunno, Chris. I think he's giving me a shot in his company to perform." Benoit smiled brightly.

"This could be your shot at the big leagues, Randy." He said excitedly. That statement made Randy think, 'This could be the chance he's been waiting for.' Smiling, he scanned the calling card for Hunter's cell number.

He'd definitely take up Hunter's offer.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Whatever you think of it, please R&R!**


End file.
